edfandomcom-20200215-history
Read All About Ed
"Read All About Ed" 'is the 8th episode of Season 1 of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, The Eds try to do a paper route to get money. It is easy for them at first thanks to a machine that Edd invents, but it later becomes too much for them to handle. Plot The episode starts off early in the morning in the Cul-de-Sac. It then goes to Eddy's house. Eddy is shown sleeping in his bed. Eddy, who is dreaming, states, "Oh no no who else? Of course!". He then grabs the tissue box and says, "I accept this award on behalf of myself.". Suddenly everything around Eddy's room starts to shake. The shaking soon wakes Eddy up and Eddy becomes extremely nervous at what is causing the shaking. Eddy then throws the covers and hides his face in his pillow in an attempt to go back to sleep, but the shaking becomes too loud for Eddy to ignore. Eddy then moves himself and his pillow onto a different part of his bed to try to get back to sleep, but that doesn't work either. Eddy then opens his eyes and sees that whatever is causing the shaking is not from inside. After Eddy gets out of bed, he uncontrollably does the splits and moves to the right without moving his feet. He then gets hit by a rolling chair which knocks him into the window. Eddy opens the blinds. It then shows Rolf mowing Eddy's lawn with his tractor. Eddy gets onto the window, angrily bangs against the window , and yells at Rolf to keep it down. Rolf, not knowing that he is disturbing Eddy, replies, "Good morning Eddy, nice haircut!". Rolf then moves the lever forward, so his tractor can go forward. Eddy angrily yells at Rolf to be quiet, but Rolf can't hear him. The mower then transitions the scene to Ed's house. At Ed's house, Ed is shown sleeping in bed without a blanket. Ed gets up and shivers. Ed, in an attempt to avoid being cold, rolls the end of his mattress over himself to keep himself warm. This allows Ed to get back to sleep, but this also causes Ed's feet to break through his mattress. At Edd's house, Edd is shown sleeping as his clock moves forward. After a while, Edd wakes up and turns on the lights. He then starts making his bed while grumbling to himself, "Messy, messy, messy!". After getting his blanket all straight and tidy, Edd grabs a giant iron and uses it to get rid of the wrinkles on the blanket. With the blanket all straight and tidy and void of wrinkles, Eddy looks carefully on the blanket and places a balance stick on the bed. The stick then shows to Edd that the covers are leveled which makes him happy. '' '' Eddy is then shown walking on the sidewalk in his underwear and holding his pillow. After a while, Eddy states this will do before collapsing on the sidewalk and going back to sleep. Edd then walks by with a bag of newspapers while whistling. Edd says good morning to Eddy as he passes him. Edd then goes to Eddy and asks him why is he outside. Eddy wakes up and tells Edd to get out of his room. Edd tells Eddy he is outside and doing a paper route. Eddy yawns and asks why. Edd takes out a gigantic diagram of a microscope and explains to Eddy that he is saving his earnings for an electron microscope. Edd then explains that he only has $19,872.18 left to go. Eddy, rubbing his eyes, realizes how much money that Edd could make from just one paper route. He then grabs Edd and tells him, "If you can make that much money with one route, think of what you could make with five! Or fifty!". Edd protests, "But Eddy...", but Eddy tells him no buts as Ed will help him. The next day, Edd wakes up to find that Eddy, in a mad attempt to get lots of money, has ordered thousands upon thousands of newspapers, so many in fact that it's enough to partially bury Edd's house. Ed is then shown running down the sidewalk until he crashes into the newspaper pile. Ed apologizes to Edd for being late until he notices the pile which he considers cool. Edd then comes out of the pile and notes that Eddy ordered too many papers. Edd asks where Eddy is and Ed states Eddy is sleeping. Edd states Eddy promised to deliver these, so he asks Ed to retrieve him. Ed swims through the pile to find Eddy, but only ends up falling out of it. Ed is then shown dragging all the newspapers on a wagon. It then shows that Eddy was sleeping in his bed and that his bed was on top of the pile. Eddy wakes up and gets out of bed. Upon falling to the ground, Eddy sees the papers as the things the Eds will use to get cash. Eddy tells Ed to shake a leg as these papers need a home and they need jawbreakers. Edd then climbs down from the pile and Eddy asks where was he. Edd points out to Eddy he didn't make his bed. The trio now begin delivering papers around the neighborhood. After Edd gets attacked by a dog and Ed loses his pants, Eddy (who hadn't been helping deliver the papers at all since he was sunbathing) states they need to find a better way to complete the paper route. Edd then invents a paper delivering device that shoots newspapers out of a tube to complete the paper route faster. All goes well for the Eds until Ed accidentally throws Eddy's bed into the device, causing it to malfunction and wildly shoot out papers in all directions, smashing windows and other objects. After they finally stop the machine, Eddy says he wants to collect the money earned from delivering papers. Edd, however, notes that the only way to get money from the route is to properly deliver papers to all houses on the route, and therefore the Eds have to clean up the mess they created. The Eds begin cleaning up the newspapers, bu then a rainstorm begins as they are cleaning up. The rain soon causes the ink on the newspapers to spread everywhere on the Eds' fingers and their faces. The wet newspapers soon become soggy and unreadable due to the continuous pouring rain (and everytime it clears up, Edd unintentionally starts it again by saying you can never predict summer rains). At the end of the episode, a huge pile of newspapers fall on top of the Eds and Ed reads his horoscope, but doesn't understand what it means. Memorable Quotes *'''Eddy: in his sleep "Oh no no no, of course, who else?" and grabs the tissue box with both hands "I accept this award on behalf of myself." room starts shaking as if it's an earthquake ---- *'Ed': "Uh oh!" Kevin "Kevin, look out!" Kevin: "Huh? Whoa!" gets hit by a newspaper at the chin; knocking off his bike and sending him flying through the air Ed: Kevin gets hit with the newspaper "Nice shot." ---- *'Edd': threatened by a little yappy [[dog|lapdog]] "Shoo, shoo, shoo, shoo, shoo, shoo…" lapdog bites Edd's sock "Oh dear… NOT MY SOCK!" to shake the dog off biting sock and panicking "Aah! Get off!" ---- *'Edd': "Summer rains, you can never predict them." rains again. Scene changes to the three Eds cleaning up the newspaper mess. After a while the rain stops "Summer rains, you can never…" rains again "…predict them." raining "Summer rains!" Eddy: irritated "Double D!" truck backs up and dumps a mountain of newspapers on them Ed: beneath a mountain of newspapers "Hey look, my horoscope - 'new enterprise fails to meet expectations'. What's that mean?" ---- *'Eddy': one of the newspapers ''"Ha-ha. Yeah right." '''Ed': off-screen "Eddy!" Eddy: up and notices Ed without his pants "Where's your pants?" as Edd is still trying to shake the lapdog biting his sock off of him Ed: with the newspaper still in his mouth Eddy: a newspaper from Ed's mouth ''"Don't eat the profits! Let me show you how it's done, chicken legs." ''up to the nearest house and tosses the paper, but it falls apart into individual pages "Well, I'm pooped. We need an easier way of delivering these papers." at Edd, beaten up from the scuffle with the dog ''"Hmm?" '''Edd': "Oh, let me solve our problem." ---- *'Eddy': "Ready, Double D?" Edd: "Yeah! I'm happy with it, Eddy!" Ed: Edd's hat "I'm happy with Eddy, too. Ooh… Does it work?" Eddy: Ed's hand and pushes him away "Don't touch it! Let's go!" Edd: "Good idea." ---- *'Edd & Eddy': unison after testing the newspaper shooter "IT WORKS!" Ed: into the newspaper shooter "YAHOOOOOOOOOO!" machine spits him out rolled up like a newspaper: "Oops." laughs ---- *'Sarah': a newspaper landed by Sarah's feet "ED! You hit me and I'm telling Mom!" Ed: a newspaper in his mouth "All gone!" Trivia/Goofs *At the end of the episode, a truck backs up to the Eds and dumps a mountain of newspapers on them. However, this truck is not seen. All we see of it is its shadow. *This episode features the first appearance of Rolf's Tractor. *'Running Gags: ' #Eddy having difficulties sleeping during the start of the episode. #The newspaper machine destroying property after Ed overloads it by throwing Eddy's bed into the machine. #Edd saying "Summer rains. You can never predict them." and it rains shortly after the quote is stated. *In this episode, Ed has difficulties dragging a lot of newspapers and Eddy in his bed on a wagon, but in other episodes he can lift heavier things like houses and huge boulders with no problems. *When we see Rolf mowing Eddy's lawn, his teeth are white and clean, but in most other episodes they are green. *Edd would use the "Summer rains, you can never predict them." quote again in "Home Cooked Eds". *Eddy was shown with four toes instead of three throughout the beginning of the episode. *When Ed is running past the houses and laughing, you can tell that every two or three houses are identical, which was also seen again in the video game Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century, only in Edd's final stage. *Ed's voice becomes less raspy and much deeper in this episode, which he keeps for the rest of the series. *In the scene where Ed's feet break through his mattress, his eyebrow disappears. *In the beginning when Rolf is mowing Eddy's lawn, there is no fence around his yard. Instead, a sidewalk connects from Eddy's sliding door to the road pavement instead of the fences in front and The Lane behind the fences. *The Newspaper Shooter reappeared in "3 Squares and an Ed" in one of the shelves in Edd's Cabinet of Failed Inventions, but it was still shown in its damaged condition. *When Ed says "Okay" after Edd asks him to retrieve Eddy, his mouth doesn't move. *When Eddy opens the blinds and sees Rolf mowing his lawn you will notice outside the window only the wheel is shown. this is possibly cause there was no room for the rest of the tractor *'Rolf's customs in this episode:' Rolf is quite skilled with a tractor which is shown in future episodes. *This is one of the only episodes with a dog actually shown in it. **This is also the first time that a dog is heard. Another dog is later heard in "Cry Ed". *When Eddy and Edd were trying to catch Ed and stop the newspaper delivery machine from causing destruction, you can see in one shot Edd's socks disappeared and in another shot, they're back on. *We learn that Edd wakes up at about 5:35 A.M. to begin his paper route. *Edd's hat can also be used as a shield, as seen when Edd and Eddy try to protect themselves from being hit by the barrage of newspapers flying out of control, which then this technique is used again in the Lunchroom Rumble game. *Sarah and Jimmy have only about one line each in this episode. *Kevin doesn't really speak in this episode, but says "Huh?" before he got hit by the newspaper and "Whoa!" when he got hit by a newspaper. *2nd time Nazz, along with Jonny don't appear. *3rd time the Kankers are absent. *When Edd comes and before he said "Oh, let me solve our problem.", if you look closely, Ed's pants are back on from the last scene where he doesn't have his pants on. *This is the first time that the Eds actually try to get money in a way without any scams (by actually doing a job). *Near the beginning, when Edd is starting his paper route, he is whistling part of the Ed, Edd n Eddy theme song, as it says on the closed captioning. *Near the beginning, when Edd is sleeping, the bed is labeled "sack". In the next scene, the label disappears *When Rolf was driving his tractor near the beginning of the episode, after he was 'greeted' by Eddy, the red stripe on his shirt was missing. *Ed apparently reads horoscopes on newspapers. *This is the first episode to involve newspaper deliveries, the second episode is "Truth or Ed". *After Ed messes around and angers Eddy, he pushes and slicks his hairs back with ink getting on his face, but later Eddy's hairs are sticking straight up again. *Edd only gets paid a nickel per day for delivering papers. Coincidentally this was the original price for jawbreakers. *A little before the newspaper delivery machine went crazy, Rolf's tractor is seen. *Kevin's Bike has a different color scheme in this episode. It could be likely Kevin customized it with a paint job. Gallery pic-accept.PNG|"I accept this award, on behalf of myself." pic-mad.PNG|Eddy's mad. pic-tractor.PNG|Rolf's tractor. Image:Vlcsnap-1831781.png|Now how is he supposed to make funny faces? File:Sleeping.jpg|Eddy sleeping outside. pic-uh_oh.PNG|"Uh-oh!" pic-newspapers.PNG|Double D's room full of newspapers. File:Newspapers.jpg|"Eddy ordered too many papers." pic-top_newspapers.PNG|Eddy sleeping in the top of all the newspapers. Eddy in his bed.jpg|Those are some HUGE ear plugs. File:Eddy_falling.jpg|Eddy falling down without even noticing. File:Raae.jpg|Ed and Eddy looks weird in this picture. Dog.jpg|The dog. File:Mad_dog.jpg|That's one mad dog. Dog bites at sock.jpg|"Oh dear! NOT MY SOCK!" File:Pantsless ed.jpg|"Where's your pants?" File:Edd6.jpg|Edd after getting "mauled" by the dog. File:Paper launcher.jpg|The Newspaper Launcher made by Edd. Oops!!.jpg|''The Gravy Inquirer''. Damaged Window.jpg|How can a newspaper with light mass shot into the air at high velocity and shatter a window that easily? Damaged Lamppost.jpg|How can a newspaper do THAT much damage to that lamppost? Unusual.jpg|Is it a bit weird how Double D and Eddy collided into each other like that? Nice Shot.jpg|Kevin shot on the side of the face by a flying newspaper projectile. Ed Eating Newspaper.jpg|Gee, I wonder what that newspaper taste like. Newspaper Hill.jpg|Looks like Eddy should stop ordering so much newspaper. Video q6okANqYNVE Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Pages that need to be rewritten